


A Team Effort

by Cleo2010



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Love Triangle, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Potential Polymory, Sexual Dysfunction, Threesome - M/M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the CP Meme calling for Douglas or Arthur assisting Martin in 'letting go' when he's just too tense and stressed to get off. </p><p>So I gave Martin both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Team Effort

As far as accommodations went, this was the... cosier side of hotel life. The Princess Hotel in humid Athens had managed to squeeze three single beds into a tiny hotel room, leaving just enough room to walk sideways between them. Douglas had managed to get the air conditioning working to some extent but the air still felt sticky. After a small game of rock, paper, scissors, Douglas had the bed by the window (the nicest one with a mild breeze), Martin got the middle one (the worst) and Arthur slept by the door (against the cool wall). Well, Arthur wasn't exactly sleeping, even come midnight. 

"Douglas, are you awake?"

"No."

"Ok, never mind."

"Arthur, I'm awake and no, I'm not doing any more shadow puppets." 

"No, it's not that, um, I was just wondering if Skip's alright."

"He's fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just, that's the third time he's been to the loo since we went to bed."

"He's not exactly subtle, is he? No I believe our captain is just fine, at least he will be, unfortunately it appears he's inept at... certain _personal tasks_ , as well as a multitude of other things."

"Personal tasks?"

"Yes, Arthur, _personal tasks."_

"Ah! Right, yes, oh dear. Poor Skip."

"Poor Skip indeed." Douglas is pretty sure the steward believes 'poor Skip' is struggling with constipation, not his other issue, but it will spare some blushes. "Now, let's pretend we're asleep and not embarrass the boy any further by acknowledging his difficulties."

"Right-O, Douglas. Gosh, it's rather warm tonight, isn't it?" Arthur kicks off his covers and sticks his arms and legs in the air, casting shadows from the moonlight outside. It had made for some decent shadow puppet games though Arthur seemed to be doing something akin to cartoon dead person. "There's no breeze over here."

"Not much of one here either." Douglas gives up on whatever form of propriety he's been adhering to and takes off his t-shirt. The breeze from the window blows across his perspiration coated skin and but just enough to feel slightly cooling. "That's better. We'll go to the beach tomorrow, have a swim to cool off."

"Brilliant!"

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"Night, Douglas."

After ten minutes Martin emerges out of the bathroom and slinks into bed in a rather hunched pose. He's obviously not solved his problem. He curls up on his side and lets out an enormous, weary sigh. 

"Did you manage it, Skip?"

Martin almost jumps out of his skin and grabs more of his covers around him, clutching them to his chest. "W-what?"

"Um, the 'task'... in the loo."

"Whu... I don't... I mean, I wasn't... Arthur... I- I- really..." Martin stammers and Douglas can picture the fiery red blush on his cheeks, hell, probably over his entire body. Douglas smiles to himself, of course Arthur wouldn't keep quiet. 

"It's ok, Skip, I can help!"

"What!" 

Douglas muffles laughter and revels in Martin's indignant cry. This was turning out to be infinitely more entertaining than he could ever have hoped.

"There's this trick you can do with a really strong cup of tea and a squashy fruit like a banana-"

"Arthur! For heaven's sake!"

Douglas couldn't smother his laughter in his bed sheet any longer and burst out in deep guffaws. 

"Douglas, what have you told him?" Martin chastises like an angry parent trying to hold back the urge to shout.

"Only that you were having some personal trouble that you were trying to take care of privately. I had said for him not to mention it, but you know our Arthur, he's all too eager to 'help'. Not my fault he's gotten the wrong end of the... long, _hard_ object."

"Oh god. You _know,_ don't you?" Martin rolls on his back and covers his face, duly mortified. He's got his knees raised to hide his 'problem' but Douglas has a decent imagination and enough real world experience to picture him. 

"Of course I do, you've been casting a rather obscene shadow each time you've gotten out of bed. Can you really not sort it out? Run the shower or something, we won't hear you."

"No, Douglas, it's... fine. I'm fine. It's just... no, I'm not discussing this with you." 

"Then do refrain from your Pyramid of Giza impression each time you get out of bed."

Arthur sits bolt upright in his bed. "OH!" 

"And I do believe, Arthur's just caught up."

"Blimey, you definitely don't need a squashy fruit for that."

"No. Thank you, Arthur." Martin says tersely. "Can we just go to sleep and forget all of this?"

"Sleeping, yes I am familiar with the-"

"I can still help, Skip."

Douglas smiles to himself again. "Well, it was rather hopeful thinking that Arthur understood."

"Please don't explain it to him, it's already embarrassing enough having you know."

"Oh, is it not that you can't have an orgasm, Skip? I mean, I've never heard of anyone having a problem like that before, but I guess for some people they'd find it difficult."

"Oh god, Arthur, just..." Martin gives up his rage and concedes with a groan. "Yes, I'm just that pathetic and useless. Whilst every man on the planet can do it, I mean it's just friction after all, it would have to be me who can't. No, I have to worry about the job I need to get back to, or the fact that even if I do get that job in time I'm still fifty quid short on my rent because the price of bloody _everything_ is going up. That and I've got to buy mum something for her birthday, oh and I've been stood up three times with online dating and one woman who did turn up, looked at me and then walked straight back out like I was some hideous troll! I'm exhausted, lonely, obviously repulsive, I'm tired of scraping by constantly, and even when I'm flying Carolyn does nothing but yell at me recently and now I've got... this..." Martin drops his knees and points to the bulge in the bed sheet, "That won't go away and I can't do the one thing that not only feels good but is bloody free too!"

The room falls awkwardly silent except for a rather disconcerting scratching noise on the other side of the wall which after years of MJN travel arrangements the three men have learned to ignore. Douglas doesn't know what to say that will be received well.

"Right, I think I've said enough." Martin tries to muster up a little dignity but it's tricky when you've got a stiffy. "Can we please sleep and wake up with a very selective form of amnesia? Please?"

"Of course." Douglas says kindly. "Look, if you need fifty-"

"Don't, Douglas- wait, Arthur, what are you doing? Get out of my bed!"

Arthur scrambles under Martin's covers, laying with his head on Martin's shoulder and his right hand straying downwards. "I want to help and I'm really good at it." Arthur's hand pauses just before the waistband. "Can I?"

Douglas is wholly expecting Martin to say no even if he wants Arthur to help, the man could never swallow his pride but he's paused to think.

"I-I-I suppose, um, if you don't mind... yes." Arthur's hand slips inside Martin's boxer shorts before he has a chance to think too deeply and wraps around his well abused member. "Ohhhh..."

That sound does something to Douglas, he's never heard anything like that come out of Martin before. He can't quite believe what he's seeing, the two of them in a bed that's only inches away from his own it might as well be a double. "Oh my god, Arthur are you really..." Douglas's words fade away as Martin lets slip a helpless whine from between his tightly pursed lips. The bed sheet is moving steadily with Arthur's hand, that rhythm and twitch every man knows.

"I'm helping. Sometimes it's nicer when someone else does it."

"Oh god." Martin tips his head back into the pillow, huff small breaths that sound delicious in the dark. "Oh my god." 

"Wow, Skip, you feel brilliant."

"I-I don't think this is a good idea, Arthur. I'm a hopeless case." 

"Shhh, just let me do all the work." Arthur whispers as adjusts his grip and starts up again.

Martin smothers another moan, his legs unable to stay still as he almost fights the pleasure he's feeling, too desperate to finish, to feel that snap as his body lets go. Douglas can't help himself, the sight of Martin squirming and trying to hold in every sordid sound he wants to make is exciting Douglas in a way he hasn't felt in years. He shouldn't be watching this but in the moonlit darkness it's incredible to witness. Arthur's hand picks up speed, wrenching another groan from Martin. Douglas can't help reaching down to fondle himself, his gaze shared between the jumping of the sheet and Martin's face as it contorts between pleasure and sweet pain. 

Soon Martin's smothered moans of pleasure turn more frustrated. "I-I can't stop thinking."

"Talk to him, Arthur." Douglas says gruffly, pulling at himself with less effort to hide now. "Shower our Captain with compliments."

"Doug-" Martin tries to scold but his effort is stolen by a flick of Arthur's wrist. "Oh god."

"You're wonderful, Skip and you don't need to worry about anything because you're not alone. You've got me and Douglas and mum-"

"Don't mention her right now." Martin grits out, all the while jerking his hips up into Arthur's fist.

"Oh, right. Well you've got us two and we'd do anything for you. Like that time we moved the piano, we'd do that again though this time Douglas won't lose the keys." 

Martin smiles before his jaw falls and another broken cry escapes. 

"Nice touch, Arthur, bringing up my little faux pas. That will make Martin feel good."

"You're brilliant, you just don't give yourself a chance to be brilliant because you don't believe you can be. Remember Albecete?"

Martin only whines in response, his eyes scrunched shut in desperation.

"It's alright to ask for help sometimes, it doesn't have to mean you're not great because that's what friends do. Just like I am now."

"Arthur... _harder,_ please."

"Are you close?"

"I think... just keep going..."

Arthur kisses Martin's chest, catching him by surprise. "I... I think you're handsome too." Arthur says in a bit of a rush, obviously nervous. "I like your hair and your smile. I know you don't believe me but I know about these things and you're really, really lovely to look at."

"You are, Martin." Douglas agrees. "In a rather odd way, you're very striking, beautiful in some lights."

"I'm not. I'm horrible." Martin chokes out. "Y-you're just saying that."

"We're not lying, Skip. I can't lie."

"I can, so you'll have to take my word for it."

"This... I can't, Arthur, I just..." Martin covers Arthur's hand with his own and pulls it away. The compliments had strayed into territory Martin just didn't believe. "I'm sorry. I can't. T-thank you though. It was nice." 

"It's alright, Skip." Arthur sounds more than a little dejected, he looks like he's failed the only test he's ever wanted to pass. "Gave it a good try though." He says with false cheerfulness.

Douglas won't have that. "Arthur, how's your arm?"

"Um, little burny but it's ok. Why?"

"Be a good lad and spoon our Martin here. We haven't given it a proper try yet." Douglas climbs out of bed, his erection all too apparent as he pushes his bed and closes the gap between his and Martin's. "Take off your t-shirt too, Arthur, you'll overheat." Douglas has an ulterior motive, if Arthur wants a shot with the captain he'll help him along the way.

Arthur does his bit and tries to manoeuvre Martin into place despite some weak protests. "This is too much. I told you, I'm fine, it's just not going to happen. It was very nice of you, but you don't need to worry. Please, just get in your own beds. Please? Pretty please?"

"You're thinking too much, you need to switch off and actually let yourself feel good, Martin. You're going to give yourself a nervous breakdown at this rate." Douglas is a bit worried about how true that sounds. 

Douglas climbs back on the bed and lies down in front of Martin who's now spooned nicely by Arthur. It's quite sweet the way Arthur has an arm under Martin's pillow so he can hold Martin's hand, his other hand of course hidden much lower down. 

It won't be hidden for much longer though as Douglas peels back the covers. Martin's plain blue boxers are now pushed down around his thighs in a way that seems wonderfully illicit and Arthur's hand is wrapped loosely around a decently sized but exceedingly purple cock. He must have been hard for hours with no relief not to mention the friction must be bordering on painful too. Douglas leans back and grabs one of his travel bottles of moisturiser, Douglas did look after himself after all, and pulls on Arthur's wrists to pour some on his palm. "That should help a little. Start a little slower this time, Arthur, we'll build him up."

Arthur replaces his hand, covering Martin from base to tip with twisty, swirling motions that send Martin's eyes rolling. "Oh, ohhhh, ohhhh god yes!" Martin hisses. 

"Like this then, Douglas?" Arthur strokes slow and steady, twisting and letting Martin rock his hips into him. "Oh, Skip, that feels good for me too. Don't stop." 

"Oh... blimey, Arthur!" Martin's quite scandalised by what his bottom has discovered but doesn't pull away. If anything he's wriggling more.

"I know." Arthur grins and gasps a little. "It's a bit of a grower."

"I'll say." Martin laughs and Arthur plants a little kiss on his neck. For the first time that worried frown that's been marring Martin for weeks lifts. 

Douglas can't help but find the sight of them together utterly beautiful. Martin just seems to fit into Arthur's form like he belongs. He's caught beautifully between pushing his cock into Arthur's fist and rubbing against what is apparently an impressive Arthurian erection. Even the way Martin's squeezing Arthur's hand every time he receives a particularly arousing stroke is sending little erotic thrills through Douglas's body. It's undeniably touching to watch. 

"Is this alright, Douglas? You're in charge." Arthur asks much to Douglas's delight. There may be something going on between the two younger men but Douglas is still in the driving seat.

"Perfect, Arthur. We'll have Martin undone with pleasure in no time." Hopefully all three of them would be. 

While Arthur replies with, "Brilliant!" Martin only closes his eyes and softly moans, still holding back but unable to be that successful while Arthur is moving so attentively on his aching cock.

Douglas needs more but Martin jumps at Douglas first touch to the skin exposed under his belly button. "Do you mind if I?" Douglas gestures by pulling at the bottom of Martin's t-shirt that's clinging to his body. "I think we're beyond the point of shyness now and it's awfully hot." 

"O-ok. You can touch a bit." Martin lets himself be freed of his thin, slightly moth eaten, t-shirt and Douglas lets his warm hands roam. Nothing too overt, just enough to get Martin used to being touched. His small whimpers at the caresses and Arthur's loving kisses on his neck highlighting all too starkly how deprived Martin is of simple contact. 

Douglas runs his palms over Martin's startlingly firm chest, letting his fingers drift close to his already hardened nipples and he drags his fingertips down a far too slim stomach. Martin flinches. "Is sir ticklish?"

"No." Martin lies with a smile. "Oh, this... this is nice. Thank you." 

"You were trying too hard, Martin." Douglas moves a little closer. All three of them lay shirtless but only one of them has his bottoms pushed down. Douglas can feel the heat radiating off Martin as he squirms in Arthur's lap. Douglas doesn't know whether to take Martin's hand and place it on Arthur's hip, connecting the two of them further, or take it for himself. He chooses a bit of both, kissing the palm of his hand and sucking on his thumb- "Oh lord."

"God, sorry!"

"It tastes like..."

"I-I should have warned you," Martin tries to explain but Arthur's still touching him and making his eyes flutter shut with a small 'oh'. "I-I touched, uh, a bit while... god, I'm so, so, sorry."

"Don't be, it's quite lovely." Douglas makes his point by sucking two of Martin's fingers into his mouth. He's keeping this part of Martin now. He sort of wishes he could keep much more of him.

"Wow, does that feel good, Skip?"

"Y-yes, oh god, please more." 

"Me or Douglas?"

"I-I don't know. Oh god!" 

Martin's losing himself now, so much stimulation wiping out all those thoughts that plague him. "I think we're doing better this time." Douglas releases Martin from his mouth having sucked the flavour of his cock away only to guide him to touch Douglas's chest and it's greyed hair. Martin cautiously feels, Douglas doesn't know if Martin's ever touched or been touched by a man before this moment but they carry on regardless. 

Martin's inexperience isn't stopping Douglas from exploring either, discovering that Martin tips his head back at a simple touch to his sensitive neck which Arthur is still kissing. He also finds Martin doesn't really like his nipples being played with but Martin discovers the opposite as he rubs Douglas's gently between finger and thumb. "Mmm, lovely." Douglas approves, making Martin softly smile as he whimpers again.

Douglas can't keep his eyes off Martin's face, it's easy to see his pink flush even in the dark, the way his lips part and half formed words of need try to escape. Gently Douglas runs a hand up Martin's thigh, watching at his eyes shoot open and jaw drop with a brush against his tightly drawn testicles. "Oh god!"

"Sir approves?"

"Nnnugh, yes!"

It's quite possible Douglas would do nearly anything to hear Martin groan like that again, his eyes so dark and filled with want, nothing could stop them now. He holds them gently, letting them roll and keeping them out of the way of Arthur's still jerking hand. The steward had impressive stamina but he would likely do anything for Martin.  
The bed's wobbling as Arthur grinds into Martin's bottom quite enthusiastically. "Oh, I'm... this is... _brilliant."_

"Bit faster now, Arthur." Douglas is amazed again as Martin digs his fingers into his bicep and groans, hardly holding back now. "Steady now Arthur, keep him like that."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Arthur chants excitedly.

Douglas wants to get closer; he's too far away from what's going on. Slowly he eases forward, moving his hand to Martin's hip and entwining his legs with both of them. Alabaster, olive and tan all tangled together. Without a second thought Douglas ducks to wetly kiss at that neck that Arthur's been greedily keeping to himself.

"Ohhhh!" Martin gracefully stretches out, making room for both of them to lavish their attention on that long, pale neck. Douglas teases and touches Martin's side, kissing and whispering sweet nothings matched by Arthur. They won't allow him a thought that isn't full of them. _"Beautiful.", "The best pilot ever.", "A smile that lights up the cockpit.", "Softest looking lips.", "You taste delicious.", "Just brilliant."_ The three of them move together now, Martin wriggling at the centre, straining and frantically rutting into Arthur's hand as the two men wrap around him and guide him closer and closer. 

Douglas catches Arthur's eye and gives him a nod. Martin's whole body stiffens as Arthur picks up to a frantic pace. Douglas knows this is when Martin will sabotage himself and snatch defeat from the jaws of victory but when he finally plucks up the courage to kiss him he finds Martin twisting around to kiss Arthur. Douglas smiles and wraps his hand around Arthur's as he's suddenly lost his rhythm. The sight is perfect, both of their hands helping Martin break apart, his whole being helpless between them. Tight and fast they move together and with a jolt Martin chokes out a broken sob as he comes, spurting over Douglas's and his own stomach. Martin's shaking, clinging onto them both as he twitches in their hands, finally, _finally,_ getting his climax. 

Martin's throat must be horribly dry as he pants for air, half broken. "Oh god, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Shhh, settle now." Douglas soothes, Martin's gratitude being as touching as it is heartbreaking. "Get some sleep." 

"Not yet, Arthur first." Martin rolls onto his back and shoves a hand quite inelegantly down Arthur's pants and pulls his cock free. 

"Oh _please, Martin."_ It doesn't take much before Arthur hides his face in the crook of Martin's neck and comes all over Martin stomach. Arthur must be saying something because Martin's smiling so fondly, almost chuckling. 

When Arthur reappears he's smiling and kissing Martin's face wherever he can, eyebrows, nose, cheeks and lips and chin. "That was brilliant, Skip, you're brilliant and wonderful and amazing and fantastic."

"Such a variety of adjectives, you are truly honoured, Martin."

"I think I am." Martin smiles rather blissful as Arthur gives him bit of a cleanup with a t-shirt. "Arthur, we should help Douglas now."

"Oh, that really won't be necessary." Douglas almost feels like an intruder now. He's done his bit.

"It's alright, Douglas, we both want to, don't we, Skip?"

"We do." Martin says with a devilish smirk. 

Slowly they both descend on him, one either side, relinquishing him of his underwear and jointly wrapping their hands around his dick. "Oh my..." Douglas holds them both as he lets them find a perfect rhythm. "There, oh god, like that, little tighter, oh lord!"

Both of them giggle and then latch on to a nipple each, sucking and flicking their tongues, making Douglas squirm. Douglas had hoped to last longer but it's all too much as he bites his lip hard and comes, only aware of the wonderful release and the two men in his arms. When he comes down enough to be conscious he could almost laugh, he hasn't felt this good for a while. Arthur's climbed back around to be with Martin. Douglas isn't entirely sure the young-ish steward's extra attention isn't entirely unwelcome. "Well, this certainly beats shadow puppets."

The three of them laugh conspiratorially and Douglas ventures a chance to wrap himself around Martin while he still can. He feels so slight to hold, but the closeness somehow feels like a natural extension of their daily lives. "We really do care about you, Martin. I know you're a man of pride but I think we've demonstrated the advantages of swallowing said pride on occasion."

"You have. And I do know... that you care. Well I do now especially so."

"We really, really do, Skip. Especially when you were those Top Gear glasses."

"Top Gun, Arthur, Top _Gun._ And thank you, but I did look silly."

"You looked brilliant and I'll buy you some because it was my fault you broke them. I'm sorry I make everything worse sometimes."

"You make things infinitely better sometimes too. Not just right now either. Both of you... gosh, this is silly, utterly ludicrous. I can't believe we did this, even with me being all desperate and quite a bit needy. You'll both forget about this tomorrow and I'll be mortified-"

"No we won't, Skip. I promise." Arthur squeezes Martin tight enough to knock the air out of him but it's appreciated none the less.

"Martin. Arthur and I just went to a lot of trouble to stop you from worrying so why don't we just curl up in the afterglow, go get some complimentary breakfast in the morning and then you can decide to be worried again. Agreed?"

"Yes, agreed, first officer."

"Arthur, do us the honour of setting the bed sheets to manual."

Arthur drags the covers up over the three of them. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> 08/10/12 - I edited the part when Arthur first gets into bed with Martin because I've only just realised that Martin didn't actually consent to Arthur touching him. In fact he yells at him to get out of his bed and Arthur goes ahead anyway. I also made a few other tweaks. I hope no one was upset by that before I noticed but it's now changed. Cleo.


End file.
